Christopher Adramelg
Christopher Adramelg '''- Członek Rady Aspell. Informacje Historia Christopher jak każdy z rodu Adramelgów posiadał możliwość używania świętej magii. Rodzina wysyłała kandydatów na Smoczy Szczyt w Górach Kataart gdzie ci trenowali pod okiem smoków. Tak też było i w jego wypadku. Do 13 roku życia trenował w Smoczych świątyniach ale gdy udało mu się opanować świętą magię, wysłano go do Akademii Magii w Dills. Młody chłopak prosił o przyjęcie do gildii, przyjęto go i trafia pod skrzydła Spectry Purpurowej. Była to dobra decyzja zważywszy na jej kapłańską przeszłość. Jakiś czas później do jej uczniów dołączyli również Eldirith Gems oraz Nora Celobia. Zaczęli wspólne szkolenie i przeżywali przygody. Wokół nich zaczęła rodzić się przyjaźń i mocna więź. Eldirith i Chris (bo tak go nazywali) szybko stali się najlepszymi kumplami pomimo różności w charakterze a Nora nawet podkochiwała się w nim przez chwilę. Pierwszy raz o gildii Aspell, Chris usłyszał gdy ci zaatakowali w 857 A.K. Rodzina Eldiritha została zamordowana przez nich i Christopher wspierał go w trudnych chwilach. Chris oraz reszta zostali poddani testowi mającym na celu awansowanie ich w gildii. Trójka uczniów została zamknięta w domku gdzie stracili moce oraz co noc nawiedzały ich wizje śmierci. Żeby podnieść się na duchu, uczniowie rozmawiali o tym jak potężni będą gdy dorosną. Snując plany na przyszłość, Christopher zadał sobie śmiertelną ranę. Wytłumaczył zszokowanym kolegom, że odkrył sekret zadania. Raniąc się, przywrócił moc swoim przyjaciołom. W końcu nawiedził ich duch, którego Eldirith był w stanie pokonać. Po zakończeniu próby Norze nie udało się uleczyć Christophera i ten umarł jej na rękach. Awans wcale nie był więc wesołym zdarzeniem a pełnym smutku i płaczu. Eldirith został mianowany Zielonym. Po tym zdarzeniu zarówno Eldirith jak i Nora znienawidzili swoją mistrzynie i postanowili odejść z gildii. Jak się później okazało, Chris jednak nie umarł. Okazało się, że cała próba była tylko sposobem na porwanie Chrisa do podziemnego laboratorium, gdzie Spectra eksperymentowała z DNA Mazoku. Jej celem było połączenie świętej i czarnej magii, zyskując moc tworzenia i niszczenia dorównującej bogom. Cristopher znał już świętą magię więc jego mistrzyni wszczepiła w niego komórki Mazoku. Przechodził transformację w bólu i w ciszy aż w końcu naprawdę udało mu się połączyć dwie magie. Dzięki niej wydostał się z niewoli i zabił swą prześladowczynie. Uciekł i ukrył się przed światem bowiem jego wygląd zmienił się na demoniczny. Zamieszkał w ukryciu gdzie powoli nauczył się cofać demoniczne komórki które w sobie miał. Oddał się modlitwom i jakoś to wszystko znosił. Wiele, wiele lat później, zostaje odnaleziony przez Rodimusa Falklara, który jest zainteresowany eksperymentami jakimi niegdyś na nim przeprowadzano bowiem on chce to samo robić z członkami gildii Aspell by w krótkim czasie, wzmacniać ich moc (nazwie to później Procesem Iskry na cześć twórcy tego procesu - maga Sparka). Innymi słowy chciano dołączyć Christophera do Aspell. On był oczywiście przeciwny, pamiętał co ta gildia zrobiła w przeszłości ale kiedy ukazano mu, że działają z woli samej świętej Aristy a co za tym idzie samej Pani Koszmarów, kapłan odwołał się do swej wiary i dołączył do Aspell. Gildia potrzebowała go jeszcze jednak z innych powodów. Jako kryjówkę upatrzyli sobie bowiem Przeklętą Wyspę Nevleską i Zamek Le Chetau, który był we władaniu Przeklętego Króla Chemogena. Tylko połączona magia, którą władał Chris mogła go pokonać. Tak też się stało dzięki czemu Aspell założyło nową bazę. Następnie Christopher zajął się wychowaniem młodej dziewczyny Eony Taizar, której w przyszłości dadzą za zadanie prowadzić Kościół Glondorii, który również de facto z rozkazu Aspell, stworzył Adramelg. Spotkanie w Le Chetau W roku 905 A.K Smoki Czasu przybywają z misją do bazy Aspell. Tam kiedy się rozdzielili, Christopher ma okazję porozmawiać z przedstawicielem swego rodu Lotharem. Stara się mu wytłumaczyć swoje czyny. Uczy go używać złotej magii oraz zaklęcie Holy Recovery, dzięki któremu może odnawiać sobie moc Boskiej Furii. Pod koniec zaprowadza go do podziemnych sali gdzie pokazuje mu samą Świętą Aristę. Dyskusja trwa w najlepsze, zarówno on opowada o swoich przeżyciach jak i Lothar mówi mu jak wygląda to z jego strony. Członek Rady proponuje mu nawet miejsce Eony na czele Kościoła Glondorii ale Lothar pozostaje twardo przy swoim. Chris postanawia zaprowadzić młodego krewnego przed oblicze samego Destranthisa, który wie więcej o Ariście i słowach Pani Koszmaru gdzie ma nadzieje, że on przekona go by dołączył do Aspell. Śmierć Po drodze jednak spotykają starych przyjaciół Chrisa, Eldiritha Gemsa oraz Norę Celobię. Gdy ci zarzucają mu zdradę wszystkiego co dobre oraz ich przyjaźni, Christopher nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru się im z czego kolwiek tłumaczyć. Zakopał bowiem ten rozdział dawno za sobą. Rozpętuje się więc konflikt między starymi przyjaciólmi z akademii gdzie ostatecznie Lothar staje po stronie Zielonego i Nory. Po krótkiej walce, Zielony przebija Chrisa demoniczną ręką co inicjuje przemianę w Zamulu. Gdy na ziemi pojawia się Zamulu Ostalun, walka staje się coraz cięższa. Jedynie Lothar, który przyjmuje Boską Formę jest w stanie zadawać obrażenia przeciwnikowi. Eldirith który chce być chociaż trochę pomocny, postanawia razem z Norą użyć ich superaśnego combo. Nora oraz Lothar tworzą zaklęcia defensywnę między nim a ofiarą gdzie ten chwilę później atakuje zaklęciem Blast Bomb, które zamknięte w małym obszarze zadaje niszczycielskie obrażenia. Jednakże plan wypalił jedynie w połowie. Przez to, że ręka zielonego pochodziła z DNA tego samego Mazoku, którego Christopherowi rownież przeszczepiono, Zamulu wchłania mu ręke w ciało. Zielony nie może więc uciec i sam również ginie od swego zaklęcia. Podniszczony Zamulu zostaje dobity przez Norę oraz Lothara. Wygląd i umiejętności Christopher ma gęstą brązową brodę i chodzi w Białych Diakońskich Szatach. Jest opanowany i spokojny, bardzo wieży w to co robi, mimo, że wie iż źle czyni. Mówi jednak, iż istnieje większe dobro i do niego prowadzą ich działania. Dzięki temu, że został poddany procesowi Iskry, zyskał moce demonów. Jako członek rady Aspell potrafi przyzywać Zamulu. Techniki jakich używa: '''GREAT TERROR SPELL - Technika przejmowania kontroli nad kimś, kto wcześniej poddał się błogosławieństwu świętej Aristy. Taki ktoś słyszy w głowie głosy, rozkazujące zabijać i niszczyć. Christopher wymyślił całą tę technikę oraz umie je stosować na olbrzymie masy ludzi. EXCOMMUNICATION - Wysyła czarną chmurę demonicznej mocy, która uderza w cel z olbrzymią siłą. GOSPEL TRUTH - Techniką demoniczna, do ktorej Chris dodawał świętą magię. Nie była tak potężna jak EXCOMMUNICATION ale przebijała wszelką obronę i zaklęcia ochronnę (Defensa również) Kategoria:Aspell Arc